


you fly into the galaxy (and we both know who is the galaxy)

by DorkousWriter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, also TFA spoilers as references beware I guess????, and i hope i can bring angst but im not sure, but it will had mentions of stormpilot and others ofc, but this is mainly reyva centric fanfic, characters will added up as it go, its more or less college lmafo but im trying i guess???, maybe we will see, this is going to have fluffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkousWriter/pseuds/DorkousWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(title sucks, it's cheesy and irrelevant i know) </p><p>This is the story of Jessika and Rey as they go through the shenanigans in college, their adventures together after college, and the possibly of the happy ending they both need. </p><p>or</p><p>Every chapter will had its story of many moments these two had. It's a kind of one-shot in modern/college au, but in different stories in their life throughout the years. It will had its own fluff, its own angst, and its own silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fly into the galaxy (and we both know who is the galaxy)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried to double check it a few times and if not, then any mistakes like grammars and the story doesn't flow, it's entirely my fault! But, I hope you can still enjoy it, and the future chapters? Maybe. 
> 
> ...Will write more chapters, if you actually like me to continue! :"D 
> 
> (also, if characters are OOC more or less, then I am very sorry ;w; ..except for Jess?? 'Cause we only know her as the big fan of Luke Skywalker and a pilot, ha!)

"I fucking hate cold." 

You look up to see your girlfriend hugging herself tighter into the warm blankets, and you had no idea how many blankets she buried herself in. You gave her a amuse look and asked. 

"That bad?" 

" _Yes_." She nearly hissed as she huddles the blankets all over her body as if she was trying to feel the warmth again. 

You chuckles softly, and shake your head. However, you feel bad for her.

You know that your girlfriend had lived her entire childhood at a small town that was almost desert-like. She had once told you it was the hottest place ever, and you knew she was right when you came to visit her a year ago. 

So, yeah, she really hate cold and you're used to cold weathers. 

You glance at Rey, who was under these blankets, reading a book, something about politics or whatever she had studied for. 

You stare at her profile. 

You can see the determination and a small pout (which you always find it cute, even if Rey had denied it to you many times before), as she turn the page. You eyed her hair that is down to her shoulder, and her neck and the blankets until a stupid idea occurred to you.

You smirks evilly at that idea and you know she's going to hate it. But you can't help yourself.

After all, you had love to cause mischief since you were a child.

That you had grow up with Poe Dameron, your close friend from middle school through high school.

He who had show you about the many pranks you two had once tried to pull off, and the stupid ideas that you two thought were fun. But these things always get you two in trouble.

At least, it had stopped after you two entered high school but not in college.

Speaking of him, he's probably out watching a movie about the latest Star Wars movie, with his boyfriend Finn tonight.

 

You close your textbook about aviation laws softy, not wanted to have Rey noticed you. You move from your desk to your bed quietly as possible, and she can feel you as you sat on the bed. 

"Jess, what are you do-" She cut off when you pushes your hands under the dozen of blankets and brushes against her skin.

Rey screamed, nearly throw out the blankets and back away to the wall where your bed is next to, as she glare at you. "-Jess! Your hands are cold!"

"Sorry?" You said innocently, fighting a evil grin you knew you had.

Rey glares at you, but soften as she roll her eyes, and pulled the blankets she had thrown out over her body again. 

"I don't know why I'm dating you." She asked, you can see her eyes are still smiling at you as she move closer to you, forgetting her book on the pillows.  

"Because you fall in love with me, when you saw me at that frat party two years ago." You answered with honesty but a grin was added to it.

 

It was true you did meet her in that frat party Poe had dragged you into that first night in freshman year.

You remembered seeing her trying to stay away from all the noises and obnoxious drunk freshmen, sophomores and seniors and somehow you came into her life when you saved her from these guys. 

 

Oh gods, it's been two years since that night.

 

Rey chuckles, shaking her head and look at you with a small grin. 

"That's right, you did." She said, and lean to kiss you. You love her soft lips and when she pull away, you finally grin really big at her when she continued, "That you make me fall in love."

"In the unexpected way?" You added and she laughs because it's true, until she screams again when you smirked, pushing your hands into the blankets again and hug her waist this time. 

"I hate you, Jessika Pava!" Rey screamed, falling backward when you push her down on the bed.

"I love you too, Rey Skywalker!" You said back between your laugh, and she tried to push you away. But your laugh had cause her to laugh along with you instead.

Then you roll over, now facing her sideway with the stupidest smirk ever. 

You two cease the laugh and instead stare at each other lovingly with their breath in and out.

Forgetting that you were the one who started with these cold hands of yours in the first place. 

It was until Rey finally breaks the silence with a breathy chuckle. 

"You know you're the worst, right?" 

"You know you love me, right?" You mused, and she chuckles as she scoot closer to you and a arm over your body until, she give you another kiss and before you know, you two started to cuddle together. 

Later that night, she mumbles into your neck how warm you are now, and that she loved it. You agreed you are, and that's because you are her warmth after all. 


End file.
